This invention generally relates to a customized dietary health management system for pets and more particularly to a customized pet food diet selected on the basis of a pet""s attributes and nutritional needs, wherein the diet includes a customized dry pet food kibble and selected wet pet food, functional snacks and treats, and health accessories packaged with specific feeding instructions for the pet.
People have become increasingly aware of the importance of a proper diet for the health maintenance and disease prevention of their pets. Customized diets for various life stages and conditions have long been available for humans, but have not been available for companion animals as almost all pet food is a mass produced, off the shelf product.
There are a variety of commonly known pet food products available to pet owners. The selection of cat and dog food includes, as an example, wet pet foods, semi-moist pet foods, dry pet foods and pet treats. Wet pet food generally has a moisture content above 65%. Semi-moist pet food typically has a moisture content between 20-65% and can include humectants such as propylene, glycol, potassium sorbate, and other ingredients to prevent microbial growth (bacteria and mold). Dry pet food (kibble) generally has a moisture content below 20% and its processing typically includes extruding, drying and/or baking in heat. Pet treats can typically be semi-moist, chewable treats; dry treats in any number of forms; chewable bones or baked, extruded or stamped treats; confection treats or other kinds of treats as is known to one skilled in the art. Pet health accessories can include flea collars, tooth brushes, shampoos, DENTABONE(copyright) or other kinds of pet health accessories as is know to one skilled in the art.
As an example, the ingredients of a dry pet food generally include cereal, grains, meats, poultry, fats, vitamins, and minerals. The ingredients are mixed and put through an extruder/cooker. Thereafter, the product is cutter-shaped and dried. After drying, flavors, and fats can be coated or sprayed onto the dry product.
All pet food is required to provide a certain level of nutrients. As an example, nutrient profiles for both dog and cat foods, based on commonly-used ingredients, have been established by the Association of American Feed Control Officials (AAFCO) and the Pet Food Institute. These established profiles are called the xe2x80x9cAAFCO dog food nutrient profilesxe2x80x9d and the xe2x80x9cAAFCO cat food nutrient profiles.xe2x80x9d AAFCO has established these profiles and regulations in order to assure that pet food is nutritionally adequate. Under these regulations, dog and cat foods for designated life stage(s) must be formulated to contain concentrations of nutrients that meet all minimum levels and not to exceed the maximum levels as determined by AAFCO. These profiles are designed to establish practical minimum and maximum nutrient levels for dog and cat foods, formulated from non-purified, complex ingredients.
AAFCO has established minimum and some maximum levels for two categories of pet food: growth and reproduction (gestation/lactation), and maintenance. As an example, Table 1 below illustrates the nutrient profiles for dog foods as determined by AAFCO. The nutrient levels are expressed on a dry matter basis at a defined caloric density, which for dogs is 3.5 kcal ME/g dry matter.
The AAFCO nutritional guideline provides adequate nutrition but may not provide the animal with optimal nutrition. In addition to providing a nutritionally proper diet for the health maintenance of pets, it is also important to provide companion animals with a diet that includes disease prevention benefits. The effects of certain dietary additives for disease prevention such as joint health, gut health, and skin and coat health has been extensively reported in the literature. Certain of these dietary additives are selectively available in individual off-the-shelf pet food products in the form of supplements or other nutrition enhancers. Pet food products are also available for certain life stages of animals, such as puppies, gestation/lactation, and senior pets. However, there remains a need in the art for customized diets and customized dietary health management systems for pets that are selected on the basis of a pet""s attributes and nutritional needs. There is also a need in the art for a customized dietary health management system that includes a customized dry kibble product and selected wet pet food, functional snacks and treats, and health accessories necessary to balance out the nutritional needs, all packaged with specific feeding instructions for the pet.
The subject invention is directed to a customized dietary health management system for pets. The pet food diet provides the required level of nutrients and it includes a customized pet food product formulated from a dry pet food kibble recipe and selected functional additives. The formulation of the dry pet food kibble is selected on the basis of an individual pet""s attributes and physical conditions as determined by the pet""s owner, veterinarian or other animal specialist. The diet further includes a selected wet pet food, functional snacks and treats, and health accessories packaged with specific feeding instructions for the pet. The subject invention is also directed to a method of manufacturing a customized dry pet food product that includes the steps of: selecting at least one formulation of pre-made dry kibble; separating a predetermined volume of the at least one formulation of the pre-made dry kibble; blending the predetermined volume of dry kibble; coating the volume of dry kibble with a selected mixture of functional ingredients; and packaging and labeling the predetermined volume of coated dry kibble. The selection of the at least one formulation of the pre-made dry kibble and the mixture of functional ingredients is based on an individual pet""s attributes and physical conditions in order to provide a customized dry pet food product.